<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the distance of the moon by kusemono (Glitchgoat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043079">the distance of the moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchgoat/pseuds/kusemono'>kusemono (Glitchgoat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Paradox Live (Albums)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchgoat/pseuds/kusemono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The kid'll do anything if you threaten Nayuta.</p><p>He wonders, sometimes, if Nayuta knows he does this.</p><p>It'd be easier in a way if Nayuta would admonish him for screwing up.</p><p>(Three vignettes, on Kanata and the lengths he'll go to for Nayuta.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mob Character/Yatonokami Kanata, Suiseki Iori/Yatonokami Kanata, Yatonokami Kanata/Yatonokami Nayuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the distance of the moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1. iori/kanata</em>
</p><p>Either Kanata can't keep the malice out of his eyes, or he's not even trying to. He probably wants to say something, but his mouth is full at the moment, and only getting fuller, as Iori cups the back of his head, threads his fingers through his hair, and forces him a little further down than he'd like to go.<br/>
Iori's not <em>proud</em> that the spasms around his dick as Kanata doesn't-quite-but-almost gags do a great job of pulling him closer to the edge, but he's also not terribly ashamed of it either.<br/>
<br/>
The kid'll do anything if you threaten Nayuta. It's admirable, really. He'd do the same for his family. (Well. Not <em>the same</em>. You get it.)<br/>
<br/>
An alleyway is not really the ideal place to do business, though, let alone business of this sort, so he doesn't waste time by trying to hold off on coming. He drags Kanata's head back and pulls it back down in time with a thrust, does that a few more times, and... well, it's not an extravagant orgasm. He's had better, but the way Kanata's lip curls but he tries so hard to wait it out so that it doesn't get on his face before he pulls off is a treat enough.<br/>
<br/>
As he reels back, Kanata spits Iori's cum out onto the dirty ground, grimaces and grits his teeth at the sight of it. A streak of cum and saliva drips down his chin, and he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, hey, the least you could do is--" Iori begins, spreading his hands out palms-out as though in a placating gesture.<br/>
<br/>
"Get fucked," Kanata cuts him off, clearly not placated, pulling his cap back on and getting to his feet.<br/>
<br/>
"Well, I wouldn't say that, but if you're offerin' I can probably get it up again if you give me a sec," Iori muses, a crooked smile on his lips. Kanata is much less amused than he is, and holds out a hand. "What's that for."<br/>
<br/>
"Pay me," Kanata says, blunt and forceful.<br/>
<br/>
Iori quirks an eyebrow. "For that? Nah."<br/>
<br/>
Kanata bares his teeth like a dog watching his food bowl be taken away. "You bastard, you said--!" he begins, but Iori holds up one finger to silence him.<br/>
<br/>
"You didn't deliver what I asked 'ya to. That was your apology," or, really, a bit of insurance, "not a replacement job. And besides that, if you really wanted to get into whoring, you should consider getting better at it first."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>2. mob/kanata<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Kanata grits his teeth and stares at the ceiling, tries to think about anything -- literally <em>anything</em> that isn't the dick inside him. At least this one has the decency to use a condom; the worst ones are the ones who don't bother, leaving him to walk home with cum as well as lube smeared inside his thighs and trying to find a place to clean himself up before going back to Nayuta.<br/>
(He wonders, sometimes, if Nayuta knows he does this. If he does, he doesn't say anything, and it's easy enough to explain away any limp or ginger movement with simply getting roughed up a little bit on an odd job, but--)</p><p>"You're that rapper, ain't you," the man says, reaches to brush Kanata's hair out of his face, but Kanata slaps his hand away with a glare.</p><p>"Whoever you think I am, I'm not," he says. He takes it back; worse than the ones who can't be assed to use a condom are the ones who try to talk -- and worse still are the ones who talk <em>and</em> recognize him. Shitty patrons for shitty underground clubs doing shitty business like this on the side, why isn't he surprised?</p><p>"Yeah you are," the man says, undeterred. "Whats-yer-names-- Cozmez or something like that, right?" Kanata exhales through his nose but does not answer, and the man takes this as an excuse to keep talking. Worse. "There's two of you, right? Well, lemme tell you, if you ever wanna make double money--"</p><p>Kanata grimaces as the bile rises in his throat, but he averts his eyes and keeps his lips pressed tight. He arches his back off of the mattress, tries to goad the man into fucking him instead of asking stupid questions. "Are you paying me to fuck me or to ask me dumb questions, old man?" He's not even that old, but as far as he's concerned--</p><p>"You're a real brat, you know," the man says, catching Kanata's chin before he can turn away. He brushes his thumb across Kanata's lower lip, chapped and bitten as it is; Kanata turns away, breaking free of the loose grip.</p><p>He's not getting paid for any more than that.</p><p>He's not getting paid enough for it in the first place, but he'd rather shoulder that discomfort, and that means making do. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>3. kanata/nayuta</em>
</p><p>Kanata hurls the empty bag against the wall, right at the moment that a passing train rattles the entire room. It <em>almost</em> feels cathartic, destructive, as though his frustration had imbued the bag with enough force to shake the building and the very air; as though it was the impact of his frustration that reverberated through the walls, that triggered the shower of dust and grime from the ceiling, adding to the thin veneer of filth that covers everything in this <em>stupid fucking dump.</em></p><p>But then the train passes and the bag crumples on the floor in a pile of threadbare canvas, and things go as quiet as they ever do. A car alarm goes off three streets away, the same one that goes off around this time every day; a dog barks until its lungs are about to give out.</p><p>Today's job was a total bust, and his only consolation prize had been getting away without getting his ass kicked too much for his effort. <em>Give me a gold star,</em> he thinks, wiping a bit of half-dried blood off of his face; he decides then and there that after he’s had a chance to clean himself up and eat whatever they’ve got around, he’ll go back out. They don’t have another gig for a few days, which means no money from a gig for a few more days, which means he can’t afford to sit around on his ass. By now, Nayuta has probably put two and two together that Kanata hasn’t got anything, be it money or food; still, he doesn’t want to have to confirm the suspicion.</p><p>And indeed, when Kanata turns to look and gives a half-hearted shrug by way of explanation, Nayuta doesn't even seem that disappointed, and that makes it worse. It'd be easier in a way if Nayuta would admonish him for screwing up, or at the very least, if he’d at least have the decency to <em>whine</em> about it.</p><p>But instead, when Kanata crosses over and drops heavily onto the bare mattress with his back to the wall, Nayuta crawls right over to him and settles in against his side and presses a kiss against his jaw. Kanata almost wants to brush him off, wants to stew in his frustration a little longer, but he can't-- not with Nayuta breathing against his skin and, in due course, palming at him through his pants. He shifts his legs apart a little bit and can feel as much as hear Nayuta's self-satisfied little <em>hm</em>; Kanata rolls his eyes, pulls away just enough to have the space to lean in and catch Nayuta's lips in a kiss, lifting a hand to cup the back of his head as he does.<br/>
Nayuta seems to smirk into it and starts one-handedly fiddling with the fly of Kanata's pants. He can’t really make much headway without both hands, though. He breaks off the kiss as he pulls his head back, and reveals to Kanata that he is is indeed smirking, a spark of mischief in his eyes—and a bit of Kanata’s blood on his face.</p><p>No matter how much he wanted to wallow in his bad mood, Nayuta has a way of overriding it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>done as a trio of prompt fills, but they fit together pretty well, so I slapped them together.</p><p>kanata's really taken my heart. maybe I'm predictable.</p><p>on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/glitchgoats">@glitchgoats</a>; why, I might be taking prompt requests <i>right now</i>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>